


All That I Need

by orphan_account



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Leon just wants Elliot to be happy, M/M, Smut, handjobs, maybe a bit of lovemaking if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Get him laid when he gets out man"No one listens to Leon, so he has to get Elliot laid himself.orLeon goes to visit Elliot before he takes off for Arizona. Elliot seems exhausted and sad, and Leon thinks he has a way to help him.





	All That I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fics in a long time, but I've been wanting to get back into it! I wrote most of this a while back and got inspired to finish it, and thought we needed some more Elleon content.

A knock on the door startled Elliot out of his fixation on his computer and he sighed heavily, tired eyes looking towards the door. “Just a second” he called, forcing himself to get up and answer it. He wasn’t expecting who was on the other side, Leon standing there with a smile on his face. “Hey cuz, long time no see.” He said, even thought it hadn’t been too long since they were spending every moment together in prison. “Leon? What are you doing here?” Elliot asks cautiously, looking to see if there was anyone around him. “You got out?” He adds, and Leon grinned. “Going to Arizona.” He said, and Elliot nodded a bit. “For the dark army?” He asks, and Leon shrugged, making his way through the door. “Something like that.” He replied, standing by the door. Elliot shut it behind him, feeling small under Leon’s gaze. “How’ve you been then?” Leon asked, and Elliot looked down. He hadn’t been well. He'd barely slept since he left prison, and his break in routine left Mr. Robot trying to dig away at his brain again. His anxiety was coming back in full force, and he was back on drugs, but all he could manage to reply was “I’m fine.”

“I can tell they didn’t take my advice then” Leon says, moving through Elliot’s small apartment, toeing off his shoes and sitting down. Elliot rarely even took off his shoes in his own home, and Leon looked very in place on the worn in couch, leaning against the cushions. Elliot watched him carefully, then thought about what had just been said. “Whose advice?” He asks, and Leon smirked, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting up, eyeing Elliot’s reactions. “Dark army. Told em’ they had to get you laid. But you still look like hell, like you haven’t had anything good happen to you in ages. I mean maybe they’ve got something in the works but... I’m here now yeah?” he said, turning to blow the smoke out the window near him, then he gave Elliot one of his bright smiles. “What do you say cuz?” His offer was so straight forward with out him actually saying it, and he raised an eyebrow for a response, but he knew how Elliot was, knew how long it could take him to answer a question if he chose to. So he just took another long drag of his cigarette as he watched Elliots eyes, seeing him shift from shock, to furrowing his eyebrows in anger. “I don’t see how that’s your business.” He mutters, finally moving away from the door, going back to his computer and sitting down, staring blankly at the screen, his hands falling limp next to it, mind reeling, and not about anything his computer could help him with. “It actually is my business, to protect you, that’s my job.” He states, and Elliot scoffed, sitting back in his chair. “You wanting to get me off is your way of protecting me?” He asks avoiding looking at Leon as he could sense him walking closer.

Leon stood behind Elliot at the computer, hands hovering over his shoulders. He knew Elliots boundaries well and didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so he waited until Elliot relaxed back in the chair a bit towards his hands, before placing them on his shoulders and rubbing circles in with his thumbs. “You’re wound up cuz. You could snap any minute now. I think this could help you. How long’s it been for you anyways?” He questioned, and Elliot leaned into his touch more. It did feel good, being touched like that, he felt safe with Leon, knew he could trust him. He didn’t answer Leon’s question, but it had been a long time. Too long, over a year with anyone else, and at least weeks on his own. He didn’t have time to think about that, didn’t make his own pleasure a priority. But he got where Leon was coming from, understood how it could help him, and that it could possibly quell his racing thoughts, even if only for a few minutes. He just nodded, shifting a bit to pull away from Leon’s grasp, and reached to open his drawer, pulling out a bottle of morphine. “I just... have to... first” He mutters, and Leon reached quickly to put his hand over Elliots, pushing the bottle back into the drawer. “Nah c’mon man” he said. “Let yourself feel for once will you? That’s your problem, you never let yourself feel.” Elliot’s hand shook a little under Leon’s, and he squeezed it to calm him down. Elliot’s heart raced at the feeling of Leon’s warm hand on his, and he slowly looked up and made eye contact with Leon, eyes searching his face. He wanted to lean up and kiss him, but he didn’t know if the moment was right, if that’s what Leon wanted. He was too nervous to ask. But luckily he didn’t have to wait long, because Leon bent a little closer. “Elliot? Can I kiss you?” He asked, voice cautious, as if he didn’t want to scare him. Elliot didn’t reply with words, just leaning in and pressed their lips together. His whole body felt like he was on fire, and his hand slipped away from the drawer and he let his fingers find Leon’s, lacing them together. The kiss started slow but deep. Elliot liked that about Leon, he was never in a rush. It made him feel like they had all the time in the world. Leon pulled away after a few minutes, not wanting to hurt Elliot the way his neck was bent back in the chair. “C’mon, to bed.” He said, not letting go of Elliots hand as he stood up, and led him over to the mattress on the floor.

“No wonder you’re never getting laid, you don’t have no bed.” Leon teased, and a small smile tugged at the corner of Elliot’s lips but he just rolled his eyes in response, pulling off his shoes and letting go of Leon, falling back onto his mattress and turning to look at Leon who was kneeling at the end of the bed. Leon’s eyes roamed over Elliot, and he flushed under Leon’s intense gaze. Elliot gave him a bit of a nod as if to tell him to hurry up, and the intense look on Leon’s face faded into a smile. “Sorry, you just look real fucking good.” He said, moving closer to Elliot and pressing him down against the mattress. Elliot spread his legs so Leon could fit between him, and he let Leon’s long fingers unzip him from his hoodie, tossing it next to them. He felt vulnerable as soon as his hoodie was off, though still in a plain black tshirt. But Leon’s fond gaze gave him a bit more confidence, and this time he helped Leon pull off his tshirt, then Leon went quickly to work pulling off his black jeans. This left Elliot sitting bare save his underwear, and Leon’s eyes roamed his body. His dark fingers pressed gently against Elliot’s ribs, exposed from his lack of eating, and he ran his fingers down his side. Elliot was preparing himself for the ‘You’ve gotta eat more’ he got from everyone, even Leon had told him this many times, but this time it never came. Just a soft “Nice” from Leon, who let his wandering fingers skirt over Elliots torso, causing goosebumps to form and Elliot to flinch. “You okay?” Leon asked, and Elliot just nodded, lying back on his elbows more. “You gonna take that off now?” He mutters, pulling a bit at Leon’s shirt, but Leon shook his head, grinning. “No no, don’t worry about me right now, this is about making you feel good man.” He said, hand rubbing over Elliot’s cock through his boxers that was slowly beginning to harden, and he worried at his lip with his teeth. “We’ll get to me and you later yeah? But right now, it’s just gonna be you and my hands alright? Trust me on this. Relax Elliot, I got’chu” Leon said, and Elliot gave in to his words easily, lying back against his pillows and shutting his eyes, focusing on the sensations around his body instead of the anxiety wracking his brain.

Leon’s lips soon replaced his hands, pressing kisses all over Elliot’s stomach and chest, over bruises and scars and up to kiss him deeply, feeling how fast Elliot’s heart was racing. Elliot was close to being hard now, and Leon pulled away from the deep kiss, Elliot’s eyes fluttered open to watch Leon’s fingers dip into the waistline of his boxers, pulling them past his hips and off him all together, Elliot’s cock now pressing up towards his stomach. He didn’t say anything as this happened, but the soft hitch in his throat egged Leon on. they had seen eachother naked before in prison, but this was such a different situation. “You got anything I can use for this, make it feel better? Lube or somethin’?” Leon asks, to which Elliot’s eyes looked up to him with a sigh, hips rolling a little impatiently, making a smirk spread across Leon’s face. “Washroom. In the drawer, there’s Vaseline it’s what, it’s what I’d use sometime.” He blushed a bit, rubbing his hands over his face. Leon pressed a kiss to his flushed forehead, going quickly to the washroom and shuffling around in the drawers, before coming across the small container and going back to the bed. Popping it open, he looked up at Elliot. “This better be new, it’s hardly used” He exclaims, and Elliot shook his head. “No I just don’t... that much...” he muttered, and Leon dipped his fingers in and rubbed the smooth jelly over his hands, rubbing his hands together to warm it up. “Oh trust me, it feels so much better.” He says, and Elliot muttered “I don’t do this to feel good really, just to get off.” To which Leon grinned, slick hand rubbing at Elliot’s sharp hipbones. “S’why you need someone to do it for you. Show you how good it can feel.” He murmured, hands rubbing down from his hips, skipping past his cock and rubbing the insides of his thighs. Elliot was fully hard now, cock twitching against his lower stomach, but he didn’t make a sound, watching Leon’s hands.

His breath merely stuttered when Leon’s hand finally rubbed over his cock, pressing it to his stomach and rubbing his flat hand over the base to the tip. Elliot’s body felt like it was on fire at the first touch, his toes curled and his mouth opened but no sound escaped, he didn’t want to sound needy, was embarrassed enough at the way Leon seemed to look right through him all the time, know exactly what he needed. After his hand rubbed over Elliot’s cock a few times, he finally wrapped his deft fingers around his shaft, hand tight and slick as it pulled slowly up and down. He knew how to use his hands, one working Elliot’s cock while the other rested on Elliot’s hip, not trying to keep him still, just rubbing gentle circles into his warm skin. He payed close attention to all of Elliot’s reactions, he barely made a sound so it was difficult for Leon to figure out what he liked best. But little shifts in Elliot’s gaze, hitches in his breathing, and the way he spread his legs a little more when he liked it gave himself away. Leon took all those points and found the right rhythm, slow but tight, paying close attention to the head, index finger and thumb squeezing and watching the pre cum bead over.

It was when he’d let go that he got the strongest reaction from Elliot though, his fists would grip at the sheets, and his eyes shut, wanting desperately for Leon to touch him again, but didn’t want to ask for it. “Come on then.” Leon encouraged. “You know you can make noise right? Don’t hold that shit in cuz, let go.” He said, both hands moving completely away from Elliot and he sat back on his knees, surveying the damage he’d done and waiting for any prompt from Elliot. Elliot’s hair was mussed from his own hands running and pulling through it, his chest was flushed and he was panting, his eyes were glassy and his lips were red and swollen from kissing Leon, and from biting at them to keep himself quiet. “Sorry” Was all he replied, and Leon’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sorry? Sorry for what?” He laughed, and Elliot shrugged. “For being too quiet I-I’ll try to be louder” he said, and Leon rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant Elliot, don’t want you to force it, just want you let out what I know you’re holding in.” He ran gentle fingers up Elliot’s chest pinching at his nipples with his warm fingers. Elliot let out a soft “Oh..” and Leon smiled, feeing accomplished. “Just like that.” He praised, rubbing soft fingers over his nipples again, getting little moans out of Elliot’s mouth. He pinched and prodded at the sensitive buds a bit longer, but Elliot was soon whining for more. “Please...” he whimpered, and Leon’s body lit up at that, looking up to Elliot’s face. “What?” He smiled a bit. “Tell me what you want El.” Elliot closed his eyes,bucking his hips up. “I want- I want to cum now.” He breathed, and Leon’s smile lit up his whole face. “That I can do.” He laughs, and he dipped his hand in the vaseline again, quickly moving back to Elliot’s cock, slick hand jerking him off at a quicker pace this time, other hand gently rubbing at his balls. Elliot’s body quivered, and this time his hands reached to grip at Leon instead of his hair and the sheets, his tawny fingers digging into Leon’s shoulders, and his moaned out loudly as he got closer. “Fuck” he cursed, when Leon’s fingers rubbed around the tip again, using the sticky precum to bring Elliot closer to the edge, the slick sound of his hand and Elliot panting the only sounds in the room. Elliot’s mind had been racing the whole time, but at this point it went blank as he was so close. “Leon... I-I’m gonna cum Leon.” He hissed, knowing Leon was wanting to fuck him, and he didn’t want to cum before he had to. But Leon didn’t stop and Elliot’s skin felt like it could burn off at any minute, his back squirming against the sheets. It felt like his cock was almost too sensitive with Leon’s touch, and it hurt in the best way. His eyes rolled back and his mouth slipped open, cursing loudly and shouting Leon’s name as he came, nails clawing into Leon’s skin his whole body tightening as he spilled out over his chest and Leon’s hand, his knees buckled and he whimpered collapsing and panting heavily. Leon’s proud smile returned to his face, and he continued to languidly stroke Elliot’s cock, until he murmured. “That’s enough.” And Leon let go, kissing up Elliot’s chest and neck, pressing his lips against Elliot’s swollen ones into a loving kiss, and he sat back to admire the view.

“How was that, how do you feel?” He asked, and Elliot’s eyes opened, he looked sleepy but content, a little smile ghosting on his lips. “I feel good.” He murmured, and he pulled Leon back in for another kiss. “Good.” Leon murmured against his lips. “I knew you’d enjoy it.” He said, sitting back up again after kissing him for a few moments. “Do you... do you want me to?” Elliot motioned towards Leon’s cock, hard and pressing against his pants. Leon grinned and started to unbutton his own shirt. “Oh no, I’m gonna let you come down a few minutes, then I’m gonna fuck you real good Elliot.” He smirked, slipping the shirt from his shoulders. “Knew I had to do that first, cause if I tried to fuck you you’d cum as soon as I got in.” He grinned, and Elliot blushed, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. “Well now I’m tired out.” He countered, and Leon snorted. “Lucky for you then all you have to is sit back and enjoy it huh?” He teased, hands moving to his belt but Elliot shifted up and moved onto his knees, mirroring Leon’s position and. replaced his hands, tugging at the belt and pulling it off for him, then making quick work at the button on his jeans. “Lucky me.” He agreed, leaning in to kiss Leon passionately, hands rubbing up Leon’s smooth chest as Leon shuffled to kick off his pants. Elliot’s hands then went to pull down his boxers hands fumbling blindly still kissing Leon, and then he wrapped his hand around Leon’s cock.

Elliot whined a bit when he felt how thick it was, eyes opening and he pulled away from Leon’s lips, looking down and he smiled a little, pressing his head into Leon’s shoulder. “Hm?” Leon kissed his head. “What is it cuz?” He asks, grunting a little as Elliot’s hand stroked him loosely. “I haven’t done this in a long time.” Elliot confessed, even though that was very obvious to Leon. “And not this big.” He included, and Leon smiled against his hair. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’ll make it good for you, I’ll keep you safe.” He promised, a hand moving to pull Elliot from his shoulder to look into his eyes. “That’s my job yeah?” He smiled a bit, and Elliot rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Leon, pulling him down onto the bed and slotted their lips together again.

Leon took his time opening Elliot up, using lots of lube and working his way to three fingers inside him. Elliot forgot how much he loved the feeling, moaning and falling apart on Leon’s fingers, really comfortable now in Leon’s arms, allowing himself to moan and whine for it. He felt his chest start to curl up and this time he stopped moving his hips, looking down at Leon. “Stop, stop.” He mutters, and Leon stopped instantly at that, looking up at Elliot and pulling his fingers out gently. “What is it, you okay?” He asks worriedly, and a sated smile fell on Elliot’s lips. “Yeah, just going to cum if you kept that up. Get inside me.” He states, and Leon’s stomach flipped at that, and he laughed as he leaned up to kiss Elliot’s lips. “You sure you’re ready?” He asked, and at Elliot’s not of approval, Leon rolled on a condom he had fished out of his wallet earlier, and slicked up his cock.

He positioned Elliot comfortably on his back, with his knees pressed up to his chest, his eyes watching Leon closely. Leon moved closer to him, one hand beside Elliot’s neck, using the other to guide the tip of his cock to Elliot’s hole. “Tell me if it hurts too much alright?” He said, pressing in slowly. He cursed at the tightness, his other hand also moving to grip the sheets close to Elliot’s head. Elliot’s eyes fell shut, and he let himself drown in the feeling of being pushed open, a moan escaping between his lips. Neither spoke as Leon’s head fell into Elliot’s shoulder, his locs tickling Elliot’s skin, and he kept going until he bottomed out, just staying there for a moment. “How’s that?” He asks Elliot, fingers brushing over his jaw. Elliot sighed and kept clenching around him. “Hurts.” He said, but before Leon could start to pull out in fear of hurting him, a smile slipped over Elliot’s lips. “But it’s so fucking good.” He added, looking down at Leon who had a smile on his face now too. They laid like that for a few moments, before Leon started to thrust gently, moving faster and faster until he was pinning Elliot down into the mattress, Elliot’s moans echoed through the room, mixing with Leon’s grunts. Leon’s hand moved down to intertwine his fingers delicately with Eliot’s, lifting his hand above his head and pressing it into the mattress, Elliots eyes following the motion, feeling lightheaded and content, and he let Leon pin down his other hand above his head as well, submitting to him and just letting Leon make him feel good. He loved how rough Leon’s thrusts were, but down delicate he kissed Elliot, the softness slipping through the way he intertwined their fingers and kept asking “You good?” Every few minutes. Elliot was good. He was more than good, legs now wrapped around Leon’s waist, feelings overwhelming him. His mind wasn’t blank but all he could think about was Leon. Leon’s smile and how he always knew what Elliot needed, his kiss and how it could be so gentle yet so deep, his hands how they held Elliot’s now, but just a moment ago they were tearing him apart, his cock, and how it was so thick inside him, the pain gone to give way to the pleasure building in Elliot’s stomach. He squeezed Leon’s fingers between his, and rolled his hips, his swollen cock rubbing against Leon’s chest with each thrust. Leon looked into his eyes then, muttering “Shit El, I’m close.” And Elliot let himself tighten around Leon, trying to bring him to the edge. It worked, and Leon stilled inside him, crying out and then biting down on Elliot’s shoulder, hips thrusting sharp inside Elliot. He didn’t stop though, knowing Elliot was so close as well, and he kept his cock deep in Elliot as he wrapped his fingers around him again, pulling Elliot’s second orgasm out of him. Elliot’s whole body shook with it, throwing his head back and crying out as his hole spasmed around Leon’s cock. Leon cursed at the sensitivity, but continued to gently stroked Elliot through his orgasm. Elliot laid still after, eyes shut as he panted, still twitching a little, whimpering as Leon pulled out painfully slow, and tied off his condom, throwing it out.

Leon gave Elliot a moment to breath, looking him over. His eyes were closed with his lips parted, his face was flushed and his hair a mess. His stomach was covered in cum now, his cock lay spent on lower stomach, his knees still parted just a little, his toes curling and uncurling. Leon smiled, leaning to press a kiss to his lips, rubbing his fingers through Elliot’s hair. “You good?” He asks once more, and Elliot let out a soft laugh, his eyes opening sleepily, they were glassed over and soft. “Mhm” was all he could muster, his mind absolute mush. Leon sat up and moved away for a minute, Elliot groaning when he went to the washroom, bringing back a damp towel. “I-I can do it” Elliot tried, sitting up, but Leon rolled his eyes and gently pushed him to lay down again. “I gotchu” he says, cleaning off Elliot’s stomach, legs and cock, Elliot twitching as he brushed the warm cloth over his soft cock. He threw the towel to the side and pulled the blankets over Elliot, who just watched him carefully.

Leon began to put his clothes back on, and Elliot moved himself up onto his elbows “You’re leaving?” He asks softly, and Leon shrugged. “Gotta go to Arizona.” He said, pulling his clothes back on. “Would stay with you if I could. Like to cuddle and shit.” He said, pulling on his shirt and fixing his hair. He went back over to the bed and leaned down, kissing Elliot slow and loving, a goodbye. “Hope I’ll see you soon cuz.” He said simply, going to the door and slipping on his shoes. He looked back over at Elliot, sleepy and comfortable in his bed. “Hope I could help.” He said, waiting a beat to see if Elliot replied, but expected the silence, giving him a smile before leaving to Arizona.


End file.
